


掮客

by GPAlien



Series: [TF]本体相关 [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25119244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GPAlien/pseuds/GPAlien
Summary: 背景：大型运输机 Besigha(鱼头)与多功能电战机Alien(A)试着活到最后。本篇内容：战前，A为最后一次武器交易做着准备。（短打）
Series: [TF]本体相关 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778722





	掮客

无论商队走到哪儿，主顾总是络绎不绝，熙熙攘攘。机挤着机，有的是货真价实的老板，有的只为开开眼界。  
这儿的人多眼杂反而让Alien卸下了些许警惕，因为周围人的光学镜里只容得下纷繁芜杂的商品，根本无暇顾及到他。俗话说得好，最危险的地方就是最安全的地方，谁能想到见不得光的肮脏交易能如此大胆的夹在普通生意之间呢。  
至少是第三次，Alien又在几米外撇见了那两张被斗篷半遮蔽的脸。每次望见，两机离他的距离都会缩近三、四步。  
一个小时了，还没靠到四米内。如果Alien有和普通机型一样的嘴，周围人肯定能看到他在叹息。  
两家伙真耐心，还是自己主动点吧，Alien到丁字路口突然加快了步子。  
不远处的尾巴终于着急了，逆着人流的他们有些难把控速度，再加上个子本就不高，导致俩机似雏鸡般慌乱地靠向Alien。  
终于进圈了，Alien立马停下脚步，转向左侧铺子的“商品”——几只幼生体，眼神呆滞，蜷缩在一块，擦痕遍布全身。没人会问这些货物来自哪里。大家很喜欢这种买卖，拥有奴仆能彰显家境和权势。  
Alien刚指了指中间狰狞的小子，四周的商人们便像刚入行的小伙计一般，抢着挤到客人跟前推销自家的崽子，唯独那中间小子的主人插不上嘴。  
两条尾巴竟然与Alien擦肩而过，慌张地站在Alien身后四处张望，可真不是老手。动动脚趾都能猜到他们有多不知所措。  
不一会儿就传来了恼怒地低语，“去他流水线的，跟了那么久，结果眼皮子底下不见了，邪门。”  
“老瘸子给的钱可不够应付这情况，这哪是什么轻松活，呸。”  
“抠门的家伙，我可不想为了这点钱缺胳膊少腿。”  
两机互相望了望对方，默契的一齐朝商队外圈退。

经过Alien亲手改造，自己的高低频对抗干扰系统已经能在四米内隐藏自己的真实面目了，每次来这地方他都全程开着。可惜附近机越多，消耗越大，这次仅仅多耗了半把个小时，回头发声器和些许其他模块就得换新的了。  
啧，Alien摇了摇脑袋，为了这两个家伙可真奢侈。  
看上去他已经放松了警惕，实则又在附近多绕了两圈，以防万一。  
最终来到熟悉的商人面前，对面的机已经有点不耐烦了。  
“你晚了。”  
Alien懒得回答，袍下的手提箱在交到新主人手上前还被不露声色地取出了一块内容物，挂在了原主的后腰间。  
商人皱紧了眉，从刚要递出去的钱袋里抓走了一把沙尼克币。  
“我不喜欢变动，下次不要这样。”  
哼，可没便宜给你捡了，Alien带着点不屑。

这时候Alien本该回到飞船，冲把澡，换上新零件的，结果临时起意，踏进了一家市郊角落里的油吧，脚步冷硬。  
一进门，最左边的一桌就有些骚动，其他机毫无反应。  
“哟，A老板怎么突然大驾光临了，我记着我可没约你今个见面呀。”语气虽然轻浮，可脸上的惊讶与惶恐过于明显。  
Alien还没坐下，对面的机就冲着吧台挥了挥手。  
“瘸老请别紧张，我是来送礼孝敬您的，近日没来问候瘸老，是我的失误。”话一出口，一个钱袋便被扔到了瘸子的高淳旁。  
虽然叫瘸子，但他可没少条腿，只是身上的四个轮子少了俩，还都少在一边，以前是同龄人的重点欺负对象，便早早有了瘸子的外号。起初是嘲笑，等瘸子当上了这块儿军火行业的小掮客，大家的语气就带上了尊重，没人再敢招惹他了。比不上日进万斗的大掮客，小买卖还是能做的。  
“哈哈哈啊哈哈，老弟你一直都太客气。无功不受禄，这钱我可受之有愧啊”嘴上说的漂亮，收起钱袋的动作可没停下，笑意止不住。  
Alien扫了眼自己这边的高淳，张开了口器，内槽齿缓缓伸向杯内。  
“唉，真不知道A老板做的什么生意，花钱真是大方。要不是碍于机龄大了，我才不当这掮客，恨不得跟在你屁股后头呢。”又是一次老生常谈，老头一直对Alien的发财之道感到好奇，但连A有没有同伙都一直没弄不清楚，小子长得怪，本事也怪。老家伙故作镇定，喝下半杯高淳。  
Alien没接话，“那劳烦瘸老下周再给我安排一次饭局了，和之前一样。”  
瘸子握着杯子的左手没来得及松开，倏忽抬头，“嗯？你这话是什么意思？”无功不受禄当然是开玩笑，而且就这点钱，又不是第一次，这小子到底在搞什么。  
Alien早已料到瘸子的反应，拗下半块挂在腰后的脑模块滑向瘸子，讲到，“瘸老怎么和我这么生分，你的俩小兄弟可不像你那么见外。”  
瘸子下意识摸了摸后脖颈，瞪大了眼睛，提高音量质问道，“你想干什么？”，引来了酒保的目光。早知聘俩保镖了，这钱不该省的，老家伙恨得直跺脚。  
“这也是孝敬您的。哦对，东边面包车唤我替他来的。他让我转达给您，工头难做，攒着的钱可都花在你这里了，日后希望你多多关照。Alien这小子有时候不懂规矩，也请你手下留情。”  
面包车的死讯没传到这小破地方，但大家都知道他是某个议员的走狗，靠着谄上骄下分得了一块工地，谁都怕和他沾上边。  
老头子脸都气绿了，都是狗仗人势的蠢货，但敢怒不敢言，默默抬手将剩下半杯高淳灌了下肚。  
“瘸老可别再操心工头的生意了。简单的事别再弄复杂了，日后定会好好补偿您的。”  
瘸子最终找到理由说服自己不再计较，毕竟对面也从没亏待过他，要是自己不多管闲事就没这茬了，终究是贪心引来的祸患，谁知道这不伦不类的货色能有这样的靠山呢，日后再想办法讹回来就是。  
老家伙还是挤出半个笑容，目送Alien离开。

这笔生意做完Alien就会脚底抹油，和小伙伴一起溜到不知道哪里去了，哪有什么日后。


End file.
